


Overstaying

by SassyPants



Series: Getting To I Love You [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Frenemies, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Lokisexual, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPants/pseuds/SassyPants
Summary: Loki was supposed to be gone by the time Tony got up.  What a pleasant (lack of) surprise that Loki does whatever he wants.





	Overstaying

Loki was gone by morning, as per their agreement. Tony sighed. What was he thinking giving him only twelve hours? So much for a weekend in with his…

His what? His boyfriend? Tony snorted. Whatever was going on between them, it wasn’t that. Boyfriends hung out together, they went to movies and dinner, they cuddled (never having had a boyfriend, Tony had to assume). They didn’t show up for a fuck, then leave while one was still asleep. No, that’s how Tony used to treat women, and he wasn’t their boyfriend.

It was different with Pepper, but Pepper was gone, and Tony had finally let her go. She was having a great life without him, and he couldn’t be happier. For her. For himself, he sat up in bed, looked around, then sighed, curling up around a pillow that smelled like Loki’s hair.

After a moment, Tony says, “Yeah, this is pathetic.” He hauled his carcass out of bed and padded toward the shower. He was sore in all the right ways, and when he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror, he saw the bite marks Loki had left on his neck and chest during last night’s round two. It was a turtleneck kind of day.

He stayed in the shower longer than he had to, hoping maybe Loki would be around there, somewhere, and would slip inside. He was beginning to find this ridiculous. Loki was like a tomcat, coming and going as he pleased. He wasn’t sentimental. He wasn’t the kind to stick around.

So this is what it felt like to be the one to wake up alone. Tony thought it might be his penance, and he smiled bitterly. All right, he was pruning. He shut off the shower and stepped out of the stall.

Right into Loki.

Who caught him before he fell and said with laughter, “You might want to watch where you’re going.”

“Where were you?” Tony asked. Loki was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his sweats. Even dressed down, he was achingly beautiful, maybe even more so because of how familiar he looked in Tony’s clothes.

“I was looking for breakfast,” Loki said. “You didn’t ask your disembodied manservant?”

Tony slipped his damp arms around Loki, not caring if he got his clothes wet. “I just assumed...”

Loki clucked his tongue and nuzzled Tony’s throat. “Of course you did. Anyway, my twelve hours is up, so I’m off.”

“Wait,” Tony said, tightening his grasp. “I won’t tell if you don't.” Who would he tell? The terms were just between the two of them. Technically, Loki being here at all would cause a minor tizzy with SHIELD and the Avengers. Whatever. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

Loki arched a brow. His hands traveled over Tony’s naked, wet body, tracing lines down his spine and getting generous handfuls of his taut ass. “And what do you propose we do?” His voice was lilting, teasing. What else could they possible do?

Tony’s mind wandered to dinner and a movie, cuddling on the couch, or just talking. He shook it off and said, “We could start with one of those amazing blowjobs.”

Loki tilted his head, smiled softly, and shoved Tony down on his knees. “I never thought you’d ask,” he said as he jerked down the sweats to expose his lovely, pale cock with its rosy pink head.

Tony started to find himself on his knees. It was a sobering reminder of just how strong Loki was despite seeming the frailer one. He stared, eye level with Loki’s prick, and despite his heterosexual-enforced misgivings, he took it in his hand and stroked it, satisfied as the flaccid flesh began to swell under his touch.

“There’s a good man,” Loki said, “Now let’s see you wrap those sweet lips around it and get to work.”

“I’ve never done this before,” Tony said.

Loki stroked Tony’s hair. “Do what you know feels good when it’s done to you. Really, Tony, you’re literally a rocket scientist. You’ll figure this out.”

Tony’s cheeks burned as he took a long lick from the bottom of Loki’s shaft to the head. Then he withdrew the head from its sheath, took it in his mouth and gave it a swirl with his tongue. It didn’t take long for the flesh to turn rigid, and a gasp from Loki was deeply satisfying.

He remembered Pepper drawing her lips over her teeth to prevent misfortune, and he did the same. Then he sucked all the way down until he felt the head press against the back of his throat. Loki pet his hair and murmured, “There you go, just like that.”

Maybe Tony could figure this out after all. He curled his fist around the bottom part of the shaft he couldn’t fit in his mouth, then he withdrew and descended again. The thought of doing this to any other guy just didn’t feel right, but to do it to Loki? To worship his cock? Tony descended again, hungry for it. Loki tasted clean and smelled like Tony’s soap. He must have hit the shower when Tony was still asleep. Tony revelled in the idea of getting him dirty again.

The more he moved his mouth back and forth and toyed with the vein on the underside of Loki’s cock with his tongue, the more comfortable he was with it. He hummed with pleasure when Loki clutched his hair and began grinding with his hips, fucking Tony’s mouth. Tony took his balls in his hand and gave them a gentle fondling. The received a moan from the trickster god, and again Tony basked in satisfaction.

His cock began to stir as he continued to go down on Loki. He wanted to taste his lover’s jism, even while some dim part of him rebelled at the thought of Loki as his lover. Loki was his enemy. This was just a brief detente they shared to blow off a little steam. Regardless, his cock was starting to ache for some relief.

When he stroked himself, this time Loki didn’t bat his hand away. Loki was too busy panting for breath and fucking Tony’s mouth relentlessly. He was going to come. Tony could feel it in the way Loki’s cock expanded and wept slickness over Tony’s tongue. It had a sweetness to it that he liked. He knew what was coming next didn’t taste quite so nice (what, he’d tasted his own before), but he still wanted it.

Loki delivered. With a gasp, he planted himself as deeply as he could into Tony’s mouth and released a flood as he came. Tony swallowed it all. It was already in his mouth, he could taste it, what good would spitting do? It was definitely going to be an acquired taste though, and he gagged a little as the final spurt hit the back of his throat.

Tony swirled his tongue along Loki’s softening shaft to lick him clean. Loki pulled out, gasping for breath, and then he pulled Tony to his feet. There was a fire in the depths of his green eyes, a glimmer of the madness that so many people rightfully feared. Tony was half-afraid this was going to be the start of an interplanar incident, but then Loki planted a deep kiss on Tony’s mouth, arms coming around him. There was desperation in that kiss, a raw need.

“Fuck me, Tony,” Loki said when he drew back to catch his breath. He forced Tony’s hands onto his hips and hissed, “Grab me, throw me down, fuck me. I want you.”

Tony stripped Loki out of his clothes, then gripped his hips and hoisted him onto the bathroom counter. There was a long stretch with neither sink sundries, meant for laying out guest towels. It would do nicely. His cock was hard and ready, and like a boy scout, Tony was prepared. He pulled a tube of Astroglide from a drawer and squirted a generous amount onto his cock. He stroked it to spread the slickness around, and he kissed Loki while he did, sharing the taste of his seed with him.

Loki practically snarled as he grabbed Tony’s hips and thrust him forward. “Do it, Tony, now.”

Who was Tony to argue? With a shove, he thrust his cock into Loki’s tight hole. It was sweet relief when the head of his prick breached that taut ring and popped inside. It was slower going than the last time he’d fucked Loki. Last time, Loki had been opened up first. This took care, slowing down and using short, gradual thrusts to hilt himself.

Oh, the pay-off, though. Loki was so unbelievably tight, that velvet vise gripping Tony’s cock and milking it with every flutter and clench of his ass muscles. Tony didn’t move at first, he merely caught his breath and savored the sensation of Loki’s ass getting used to the intrusion.

He was reminded sharply as Loki bit his lower lip and whispered, “Fuck me, Tony.”

Tony didn’t need any further encouragement. Loki was tough. Tony wouldn’t hurt him the way he might have hurt a mortal by simply withdrawing and slamming back in. If Loki wanted fucked, Loki was going to get fucked.

Tony let go, pounding Loki as hard as he could while Loki gripped the edge of the counter for purchase and moaned. Tony held his hips and pistoned in and out of Loki’s hot ass. He paused only to apply another squirt of the lube, then went right back to it. He poured everything he had into the fucking. His frustration at the fact his lover was a horrible person with a body count, that they had to sneak around, that he felt such a sense of loss when he woke up and Loki wasn’t there. He even fucked out his irritation that Loki was still there even though the twelve hours had lapsed.

Loki meanwhile moaned and uttered a stream of obscenities in a voice of pure adulation. He clung to Tony’s shoulders, toyed with his hair, and writhed where he sat pinned by Tony’s cock. Tony had never had such an enthusiastic partner, and it spurred him on.

He used that lovely, spent body, used it until he felt his release boiling in his balls. With a low, loud cry, he slammed deep into Loki and came, spurt after merciless spurt filling Loki’s ass while the trickster panted and clung to Tony. Tony slumped where he stood, shuddering in an exquisite aftershock. “I wish you weren’t such an amazing piece of ass,” he groaned as he pulled out.

Loki slipped off the counter and said, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He didn’t seem to mind how obscenely Tony’s jism ran in stream down his inner thigh. With a shimmer, his Asgardian clothing appeared. Tony’s spent cock twitched at the thought that, under his regalia, Loki was naked, with Tony’s seed drying on his thigh.

“You’re going?” Tony said.

Loki said, “I’m past due for my banishment.” He kissed Tony tenderly. “I’ll be back, though, as soon as our agreement allows.”

Tony wanted to alter the terms, to say Loki could come and go as he pleased, but that was exactly the kind of thing that led to the murderous madman trying to take over the planet. At least with a short leash, Loki could only do so much damage. He returned the kiss and murmured, “I’ll see you then.”

Loki smiled. “Yes, I suppose you will.” Then he was gone, leaving Tony with a sense of emptiness he was determined to fill up with scotch just as soon as he got himself cleaned up and found his pants.


End file.
